Fosterly Love: Brallie
by pinkhearts345
Summary: Callie and Brandon love each other. Don't be mad for sexual content.


Brandon stared at Callie as she chewed her food. He smiled a bit, thinking about how someone can be so beautiful when doing something as simple as eating dinner. "So Callie," Lena began, "how was school today?" "Uh..I mean good i guess..." Callie started. "It's just that.." Suddenly it grew silent. Mariana and Jesus stopped whispering with each other and everyone stopped chewing their food. "Um Wyatt..yeah. We broke up today. It just kinda sucks because I really thought I trusted him. But i guess i was wrong...uh..he cheated." Everyone gave her sympathetic looks. That is, everyone except for Brandon. He couldn't help but to smile. He took a sip of his water real quick to make sure no one could see the happiness plastered across his face. "Honey I'm sorry," Stef said with a motherly tone. "Yeah it was my own fault. Getting mixed up with him in the first place." Lena went around the table, asking everyone else how their day was, until dinner was finally over. "Callie and Brandon. It's your turn to do the dishes together," Lena said.

Soon everyone was upstairs leaving Brandon and Callie alone in the kitchen. "So..I'm sorry about you and Wyatt," Brandon lied. "Nah don't be. It's not your fault or anything. It's just mine for being so stupid. I really thought he cared for me. All those nice things he did for me. Kinda reminds me of some kid i used to know. Liam." "Hey isn't that the guy who Wyatt got in a fight with last week at school? Brandon asked. "Uh yeah. He was my old foster brother." "Oh..so what happened between you two?" "Um..." Callie thought about telling him. Letting him know. She had to realize that Brandon was someone she had grown to trust. It was extremely hard to talk about the topic, but she noticed that Brandon was here, reaching out for her. She finally had someone who would listen to her. "Uh well..he..he wasn't just my foster brother. He was someone who i had loved. And i thought he loved me back. Until one night he snuck into my room and asked to...you know..." Callie let out a deep breath. "I didn't want to. Told him i wasn't ready. But he forced me...forced me to have sex with him." Although Callie would be considered to be a strong person, this was one topic that made her break. She was taking several deep breaths with tears in her eyes. Brandon saw the look she had in her eyes. That was all he needed. He didn't want to rush things, so he simply wrapped his arms around her.

Brandon's POV

Tons of thoughts were running through my head as Callie was in my arms. Did i go to fast? Does she like me back? Did i wear deodorant? Oh i hope so. Callie finally pulled back from my grasp and looked at me in the eyes. She put on a side smile and said "We should probably do dishes now."

Callie's POV

 _Even though this day started out like crap, it ended up ok_ , I thought to myself. I stared at Brandon as he was drying the last dish off. I caught myself staring at him and yelled at myself in my mind. _Stop it Callie! You cannot get involved with another foster brother!_ Everything I just lectured myself about disappeared when Brandon finished the drying the plate. He stopped and stared at me. I can literally feel the connection. Before things got anywhere i decided to break the silence and say "Thanks for ya know..the hug. And i also want to thank you for actually listening to me. I guess there always is a first time for everything." He took a step closer to me and smiled and said "No problem." He looked at me deeply. I had no clue what was about to happen. Was he trying to make a move?

Brandon's POV

As Callie finished her thanks I decided that i wanted to go a little bit further. I stepped closer to her and said "No problem." I stared deeply into her eyes. By now our faces were about an inch away from each other. I wanted to clarify something. "I'm nothing like Liam. I would never do that to you. Unlike him, I really care about you, Callie. And i hope you care for me too." She took a step back and said, "I would be lying if i said i didn't care about you, Brandon, but we can't do this. You're my foster brother." I took a step forward again and said, "Well too bad. These are feelings i can't just lock away in a chest."

Callie's POV

My heart was pounding. I liked him a lot and here was my chance. But what about Jude? I couldn't just kiss Brandon right here. What if someone caught us? So i decided to do a small one. It was on the cheek and faster than i wished it would've been. "You don't have to lock them in a chest," I said, and went straight upstairs into my room.

That night, I really couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the incident with Brandon that evening. I imagined what the moment would've been like if we went a little further than a kiss on the cheek. I imagined us kissing deeply right in the kitchen, wishing that that was what happened. I realized how much of a child i sounded like. I literally sounded like some little girl thinking about her first crush. Suddenly i realized that i really wanted to go see Brandon. I didn't even think about it. I got up slowly and quietly and crept across my room and soon across the hall. Then i opened up Brandon's door without a sound.

Brandon's POV

My door opening definitely caught my attention. I hadn't slept a wink and was pleasantly surprised to see Callie's figure closing my door back. "Brandon?" she whispered. "I'm sorry if i woke you up but..i just kinda wanted to see you." My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't expecting that. I sat up from my bed and patted the spot next to me, motioning her to sit down. "I'm glad you came, Callie. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the situation in the kitchen." "I haven't stopped thinking about you either," she whispered. And with that she leaned into me. Her lips making contact with mine. It started off slow and gentle, but soon got more passionate and heavy. She offered her tongue, and i accepted it, letting it do its work in this amazing kiss. She started pushing me down after this. Making me lay down with her on top of me. The kiss was getting so intense that we had to stop, catching our breaths. When we began again i started putting my hand under her shirt, rubbing her bare back. Our positions changed and soon i was on top, looking down at her face that i couldn't see all that well. I saw her arms move, and before you know it her hands were at the edges of my shirt, and pulled it off. This made it seem like the beginning of having sex; taking off our clothing. I don't have a problem with doing it with this girl, but I don't think she's ready, and i don't want to rush things. "Callie," i began, "do you really want to do this?" She stopped, thought for a minute and said "Ya know what? You're right. I don't really think this is the right time. So um..yeah I'm gonna go back to my room now." And then she was gone.

Callie's POV

That was the best feeling I've had in a while. To feel close to someone again. To feel loved.

The next morning, Brandon and Callie couldn't help but to stare at each other during breakfast. "So Moms," Mariana began, "I have a lot of work to do for the play this weekend, and i was wondering if after i finish some things up on Friday, I can go home with Kelsey and spend the night. Then the next day we can go back to the school and do all the things we need to do for that day." "Sure babe," Stef said. "That reminds me: Jude what time are you going over to Connors?" "Well he said around six, if that's okay," Jude answered, "and then he said that after doing all the activities the next day it'll probably be over around 5 o'clock. Will you be back home on time?" "Well Jesus' wrestling tournament does go from Friday to Sunday...but the hotel we are staying at is only 30 minutes away..so if you want, we can come pick you up and you can stay for the rest of the tournament," Lena offered. "Yeah that sounds great," Jude said. "Oh yeah Callie and Brandon I've been meaning to talk to you guys about something," Lena said, "We'll talk after dinner." Brandon and Callie shot each other nervous looks. Did they find out? How did they find out? What's gonna happen? When dinner was over they were nervous about what was going to be said. "So guys as you know, it appears that you guys will be the only ones here this weekend. Now Brandon, you are welcome to stay at your father's house and Callie you can always come with us to Jesus' tourname-" "Mom," Brandon interrupted, "we're 16. I think we can handle the house for a few days on our own." "Well B are you sure?" Stef asked. "Yes. We'll be fine. We won't invite anyone over. And maybe Dad will come over for a little while anyways. You don't have to worry." Stef and Lena seemed to both buy it. "Well it's settled then," Lena confirmed. "Just call if you need anything and we will be sure to answer." "Yea mom we know." After that, Brandon and Callie went upstairs to their rooms.

Callie's POV

A whole weekend with Brandon? We could do what we wanted without having to worry about anyone catching us. I started thinking about everything we could do. Before i got too ahead of myself, I needed to make absolute sure that he truly did like me. I went out into the hall and cleared my voice so that he could see me through his opened doorway. I then went into the bathroom, signaling for him to follow. Once we were in there, i locked all the doors quietly and whispered, "Do you really like me? Would you kiss me right now if you coul-" He cut me off. We were making out quietly, but strongly. His lips worked magic on mine. I finally was the one to pull back. "Save it for this weekend." I smiled and raised my eyebrow for a second. I then went back to my room and finished homework.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the week passed. Finally it was Friday. Brandon was slightly nervous, but was looking forward to it. "Okay babes we are off," Stef announced as Lena brought their bags to the car. Mariana was already at the school working on things for the play and Jude was already picked up by Connor an hour ago. That left Callie and Brandon. They didn't say anything until the car pulled out of the driveway and was out of their street. Soon enough, they knew the coast was clear. "So," Callie began, "do you wanna go see a movie or something?" "A movie? Uh sure yea. That could be fun." "Cool I'll meet you in the car." Callie ran upstairs and brushed her teeth, not wanting to have bad breath. She then ran downstairs and met Brandon in the car. After they got to the movie theater and bought their tickets, Callie insisted on sitting on the very back row just in case anyone we knew was there. It wasn't 5 minutes into the movie and they were already making out. They were breathing heavily and were exploring the insides of their mouth's with each others tongues. After the movie was over, they each had no clue what it was about. They were too busy kissing each other and each other's necks. When they were in the car again, Callie took out her phone and read the time. It was 9:17. After their drive home, Callie announced that she was going to take a shower and went upstairs. Brandon sat on the couch and thought about Callie. How beautiful she was. How amazing she was. Then he decided he wanted to see more of her. He went upstairs and went into the bathroom. He closed the door rather loudly to let her know he was in there. "Brandon?" Callie poked her head out and around the curtain. "What are you doing in he-" Brandon had grabbed her and was kissing her. It got hot and heavy very fast. Callie pulled him into the shower and he was soaked very quickly. Callie grabbed his shirt and tore it off. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall and kissed her all over, taking note of each beautiful curve. Then he made it back up to her face. She looked at him deeply in the eyes. "Are you sure, Callie?" "Yes," she answered. Brandon unbuttoned his pants and Callie pulled them down. Brandon was sure to grab his wallet before this, and set it down on the ledge of the shower. Callie then looked at him in the eyes, and then pulled his boxers down. Brandon's heart was racing as she played with 'it.' Then he reached over to his wallet and found a condom. He ripped it open and Callie did the deed of putting it on. Callie was up against the wall, waiting for what would happen next.

Brandon's POV

I stared at Callie up against the wall. Before entering, I grabbed her breast and kissed it, and made my way down. I sucked at it and she let out a moan. I soon stood up and gently entered her. I was so nervous. I didn't know what she would like. I am after all, a virgin. Well...not anymore. Even though i was nervous, it felt amazing. I quickened the pace until i found it necessary to moan. She was making more noises though. She was moaning and letting out occasional deep breaths. I reached down there and rubbed in circular motions quickly until she gasped my name.

Callie's POV

"Brandon!" I gasped. Oh it felt so good. I can't even describe it. He slowed his pace down as we were kissing passionately. He finally took it out and i instantly missed the connection. "Wait," I said, "don't stop yet." He got real close and said, in most seductive way possible, "Dry off and come to my room. No need in getting dressed." He grabbed his wallet and a towel and went into his room. I quickly did as he told and practically ran into his room. He hadn't gotten dressed at all. He was standing there, waiting for me. I fell into his arms and we were making out. I pushed him on the bed and felt his heart beat quicken. I then kissed him all over, making my way down. I gently put my mouth around it. Sucking and rubbing it with my hand in up and down motions. He was moaning my name. I soon grabbed another condom from his wallet and put it on him. I was on top of him as it entered me. I moved my hips in circular motions and then made up and down movements. I could tell he was climaxing because he tensed up and closed his eyes. He was letting out moans and soon he said "Callie! Oh my.." Soon he was on top and started kissing me. He entered his fingers inside of me as his tongue worked fast circular motions around my clit. It soon felt so good i practically screamed. I had a very intense orgasm and he was very quickly back to my mouth again, kissing it intensely. After things calmed down, we snuggled with each other and slept through the night.


End file.
